Surprise me
by sarahdude
Summary: Helena has the hiccups, and everyone has their own idea on how to help. Fun and Fluffy.


_A/N: I would like to thank my gorgeous beta- rebeccavoy and also say that HELL NO I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. Can you imagine if I did..oh wait, here is a little insight:_

_**Surprise me!**_

*Hiccup* "Damn."

Silence. No one dared turn around.

*Hiccup*

Pete snorted.

*Hiccup* "Grrrr!"

Myka buried her head further into her book.

*Hiccup*

Claudia, it seemed, was the bravest and was the one that finally spoke up.

"Helena, um, areyouokay?"

Helena surveyed the room. All three pairs of eyes were pinned on her, each sparking with their own brand of mirth. Caught up at looking at Myka she forgot for a moment what was happening.

"What-hic-was it that you said?" _Damn hiccups. _

"Are you okay, you know…?" Claudia paused not quite knowing how to phrase the question. "…With the whole hiccup situation?"

Helena blushed slightly, a delicate pink working the way up her throat. "Thanks for the-hic-concern but I'll-hic-have you know that-hic-BLOODY HELL!"

That was the last straw for Pete who cracked up. He slumped sideways on the couch and smacked into Claudia who loudly objected and pushed him off. Grasping at air for something to hold onto, Pete finally managed to grab Claudia's arm and dragged her down onto the floor with him.

"Really now, children!" Helena's scolding fell short, having been punctuated with another hiccup.

Myka finally spoke, still buried within her book, and trying to keep her eyes cast downwards, lest she look at Helena too much.

"We could help you, get rid of the hiccups that is." She looked down at the pair on the floor. "I'm sure everyone has their own cure."

Looking from the nodding heads up to a hiccuping Helena, Myka smirked.

"Even if they are cute."

Helena's blush managed to work its way onto her cheeks, darkening her complexion with the embarrassment.

"Well then. Let's get started."

Two hours later had an exhausted Helena slumped on the couch next to Myka. The fun had eventually worn off for Claudia and Pete and they had left. Despite getting her to hold her breath, drink water upside down and recite the alphabet backwards, Helena's hiccups were still as strong as ever. Helena turned pitiful eyes onto Myka and hiccupped again.

"Great suggestion 'let's help Helena', really helped."

Myka smiled softly, tilted her head and placed a questioning look on the woman next to her.

"There's always my solution."

"Well-hic-it can't be worse than Pete's idea to-"

Helena's complaint was cut off as Myka leaned in and gently kissed her.

Momentarily stunned, Helena mentally shook herself and responded, allowing her hands to tangle into Myka's hair like they had always itched to.

Before it could go further a sheepish Myka leant back, eyes cast downwards with her hands still on either side of Helena's face.

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you kiss everyone that has hiccups then?"

Helena internally winced at how low her voice had come out and shifted uncomfortable, although instantly regretting the move as it forced Myka to release her grasp.

"Shock." Myka let out a little dejectedly, finally looking up. "I thought it might surprise you…"

"Surprise me!"

Myka turned red. "Well in case you hadn't noticed you're not hiccupping anymore!"

"Well…..oh."

They both paused, unsure what to do next.

"You kissed me?" Helena breathed out unevenly.

Myka, who was still on the defense, her plan not quite working out how she had envisioned, shot back "Well you kissed me back!"

Helena swallowed. Hard.

"What if…what if my hiccups were to make a sudden and unexpected come back?"

Myka looked uncertain. "That's not how hiccups work, you see they're actually called 'synchronous diaphragmatic flutter' and that means-"

"Would you kiss me again?"

Myka shut up.

"If my hiccups were to come back, would you kiss me again?"

Myka unconsciously leant forward slightly. "Helena…"

"Hiccup" Helena tried and poorly imitated a hiccup.

Myka smiled sweetly and leant in further.

The second kiss wasn't as much as a shock as a revelation.

_Hiccups be damned._


End file.
